Fuses typically are used in overhead electrical distribution systems for connecting line conductors to the primary terminals of pole-mounted step-down transformers, and the fuse elements of such fuses are carried within so-called "drop-out" fuse carriers. In the event of an over-current fault condition in a line, an associated fuse element is caused to melt in the usual way and, as a consequence, the fuse carrier then pivots (drops) downwardly to increase the effective path length available for electrical isolation. When the fuse carrier pivots downwardly, molten metal or hot globular remnants of the fuse element can drop or be expelled from the fuse carrier and may start a ground fire.